Jarak
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Ada jarak antara mereka. Rinto mencari jembatan, Gumiya membangun bendungan. [Untuk winkiesempress yang sedang galau karena ospek]


Jarak

(c)

Arischa

.

.

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

Ada jarak antara mereka. Rinto mencari jembatan, Gumiya membangun bendungan. [Untuk winkiesempress yang sedang galau karena ospek]

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi di antara kata-kata dalam fic ini. Berharap dapat dinikmati dan feelnya terasa. Ini ekstra bawang penuh garem (bagi saya) untuk winkiesempress yang sedang galau dengan ospeknya dan anu juga ngejar deadline samting #APA

* * *

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Bisa kau hentikan itu?"

"Pergi kau."

Helaan nafas terdengar berat. Kesekian kalinya, eksistensinya ditolak oleh Gumiya. Kesekian kalinya, Ia harus mencari di mana batas jarak antara mereka.

Rumit.

Bukan. Ini sulit.

.

.

.

Sejauh ini, Rinto hanya bisa menatap apa yang Gumiya lakukan, tidak, sungguh tidak biasa.

"Letakkan itu, Gumiya. Jangan lagi." Ada yang Rinto rampas dari genggaman Gumiya.

"Apa urusannya denganmu?!" Gumiya menggeretak, menengadahkan tangan meminta kembali apa yang Rinto rampas darinya.

"Tidak boleh! Terakhir kali aku melihatmu melakukan ini, kau masuk rumah sakit. Aku sudah berjuang, tahu mengawasimu siang dan malam!" Naik beberapa oktaf, iris Gumiya tak bergetar, namun menyimpan kesakitan mendalam.

"Lalu kenapa?! Aku tidak minta kau melakukannya, bodoh!" Rinto hempaskan, apa yang Ia rampas dari genggaman Gumiya. Rinto tenggelamkan, rasa khawatirnya dalam lautan luka hati Gumiya.

Rinto tahu benar—Gumiya hanya tak bisa melihat kenyataan. Hanya tak mampu menerima realita. Hanya terlalu lelah menghadapi dunia.

"Begitu bukan, Gumiya?" Gumiya diam membeku, tak bisa berkata-kata. Air mata meleleh, menuruni pipinya dengan kilau keputusasaan. Pelukkan Rinto serasa menghancurkannya, lalu merakitnya kembali menjadi sesuatu dengan harapan tak mudah pecah.

"Aku…lelah, Rinto." Keduanya jatuh bersimpuh, dengan pelukan sebagai penghubung. Dengan Gumiya yang menangis pilu, dan Rinto—

Sebagai pendengar dengan ribuan pecahan hati.

.

.

.

Kadang kala, di saat Gumiya berpikir dunia sudah hancur lebur bersama waktu yang bertambah angka, dia akan lupa bahwa dirinyapun masih hidup. Oh, ternyata, dia masih bernafas.

Ada ribuan rasa sakit yang Gumiya alami. Ada jutaan kenangan yang membunuh Gumiya dalam sepi. Ada miliyaran harapan yang disandingkan Gumiya dalam mimpi. Ada triliyunan ekspetasi yang memenuhi dunia kecil yang Gumiya miliki.

Lalu, ada tembok pembatas yang mengahancurkan semua itu dalam hitungan detik. Tapi sakitnya masih bertahan.

Gumiya tahu, sangat tahu. Apa yang Ia lakukan hanya sia sia belaka. Memang, dia lemah. Dia tak menyangkalnya. Namun apa, di sini Gumiya yang mencoba bertahan. Di sini Gumiya yang masih mencoba berdiri. Di sini Gumiya yang masih mencoba bernapas. Bukan dia, atau dia yang lain. Atau dia, bukan. Bukan siapapun kecuali Gumiya sendiri yang mencoba melawan dunia.

Jika ditanya impian apa yang paling ingin Gumiya capai, dalam hitungan sekon Gumiya akan menjawab;

Aku ingin menghilang dari dunia.

Bisakah? Sekali lagi, Gumiya lelah.

.

.

.

Lirikan lirikan mata tetap waspada. Sesekon dua sekon tak bisa terlepas. Atensi demi atensi tetap diikat, ditujukan memperhatikan sebuah eksistensi. Helaan napas dengan pelan dihembuskan, tak berani mengusik ketenangan sang empunya ruangan—kamar apartemen yang baru ditempati beberapa minggu.

Selembar,

Dua lembar,

Satu _chapter_ ,

 _Epilog_ ,

Lembaran demi lembaran kertas buram novel sudah tak menyisakkan lampiran untuk dibuka. Satu novel tebal berbahasa inggris sudah habis dibacanya. Lalu tangan kanannya menelisik, mencari sesuatu dalam saku jaket,

Tapi pergelangan tangannya terhenti. Ada mata elang yang mengawasi. Dan ya, dia tertangkap.

"Apa yang mau kau ambil?" Suara mengudara, bagai dengungan lebah di telinganya. Menghiraukan pertanyaan bernada tuntutan itu, Ia kembali mengulurkan tangannya, jemarinya menunjuk beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi di rak; komik. Dia lumayan suka buku itu.

Diam diam, ah, tidak. Ia tahu, bahwa ada tangan lain yang menelisik ke saku jaketnya. Mengambil sesuatu di sana.

"Berapa kali kubilang? Hentikan itu!" Iris hijaunya berkilat tatkala ada goresan visual yang menarik hati. Suara di sebelahnya masih berusaha menerobos pertahanannya. Ia mencoba kembali hanyut dalam dunia bacaan.

 _Tlang._

Sesuatu. Logam, besi, aluminium, _stainless steel_ , apapun itu yang sejenis, terdengar nyaring ketika bertabrakan dengan lantai. Itu sesuatu yang dibuang dengan kasar. Rasa rasanya, Ia bisa menebak apa yang baru saja dilempar oleh orang di sebelahnya. Yang masih mengoceh panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak ingat berapa kali kau mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak pernah bilang 'iya', 'kan?" Akhirnya Ia berbalik, menatap lelaki dengan iris langit musim panas yang berkilat-kilat marah. Mendorong kursi yang menjadi singgsananya tadi, berdiri dengan tatapan saling bertabrakan.

"Oh, ayolah Gumiya! Setidaknya dengarkan aku sekali saja!" Rinto, lelaki di sebelah Gumiya mengguncang bahu tegap Gumiya. Sedang sang empunya masih menatap kosong dengan hijau rumput yang meredup dalam binar ketidaktahuan. Dengan cahaya yang perlahan meredup dalam jurang keputusasaan. Ada secercah harapan dan cahaya yang tertinggal, mencoba muncul ke permukaan dengan bantuan uluran tangan seseorang. Namun tetap gagal.

"Memang kau siapa?" Rinto bungkam. Tak mampu berkata lagi. Ada ribuan bahkan jutaan jarum yang menusuk jantungnya. Ada belati tak kasat mata yang menembus dadanya. Ada rantai imajinier yang mengikat lehernya kuat, membuat Rinto tersedak air lirunya sendiri.

"Kau…lupa?" Rinto mencicit. Hanya dua patah kata itu yang mampu Ia keluarkan. Matanya menyipit kala silau merengsak masuk ke retinanya. Pisau yang tadi Ia lempar ke lantai, memantulkan cahaya yang menembus jendela. Rinto tak bisa melihat jelas.

"Aku ingin lupakan semuanya." Gumiya berbalik, berjalan menuju jendela, membukanya perlahan. Hembusan angin menerbangkan helai demi helai surai hijaunya.

"MAKSUDMU KAU MELUPAKANKU?!" Rinto berteriak. Ada banyak, banyak sekali rasa sakit yang Ia alami. Sangat banyak. Tak bisa lagi di hitung. Tapi di sini Rinto merasa hancur. Di sini titik di mana Rinto tak lagi dapat bertahan. Berlagak kuat. Berlagak sebagai teman yang selalu ada untuk Gumiya, sebagai penopang yang berdiri kokoh tanpa gemetar sesentipun. Nyatanya, Rinto sama rapuhnya dengan Gumiya, dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam jiwa tatkala Gumiya memilih jalan kematian.

Nyatanya, eksistensinya ingin dilepas oleh atensi Gumiya.

Satu kaki Gumiya naik ke bingkai jendela,

"Gumiya…ini lantai 14." Suara Rinto bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Iya, aku ingin melupakanmu, Rinto. Aku sudah lelah. Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku mati? Meninggalkan dunia busuk ini? Dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan hidupku lagi?" Satu tangan Gumiya memegang erat bingkai jendela.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, Gumiya. Berhenti di sana atau aku yang menghentikanmu." Rinto maju selangkah, Gumiya mulai menaikkan sebelah kakinya lagi.

"Kau maju selangkah aku siap terjun. Ah, tidak. Majulah, Rinto. Dengan begitu, aku semakin cepat mati." Rinto membeku. Pupilnya mengecil. Keringat mengucur deras.

"KAU SUDAH GILA!" Rinto berteriak sampai uratnya terasa putus. Berteriak bahkan sampai membungkuk-bungkuk.

"IYA, AKU GILA!" Gumiya tertawa seperti orang sakit jiwa. Namun air mata mengalir deras. Hiruk pikuk jalan raya tak bisa mengusuik atau terusik.

Ini lantai 14 sebuah apartemen.

"Jangan…jangan…kau temanku. Temanku yang berharga! Tak bisakah kau lihat usahaku untuk terus berada di sisimu?! Jadi ayo kemari dan kau harus istirahat!" Rinto menggapai-gapai udara kosong. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Kau tak bisa melihat usahaku meninggalkan dunia?! Apa yang membuatmu menugguku, apa?!" Nafas Gumiya memburu. Irisnya menatap tajam langit biru Rinto. Gumiya sepenuhnya berada di bingkai jendela. Tinggal mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang, dan melepas pegangan. Gumiya sudah siap mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Aku lihat! Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita teman sejak dulu? Kumohon Gumiya, kau bisa melalui ini, kau bisa terus hidup. Ada aku, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

"APA YANG BAIK BAIK SAJA DARI AKU ADALAH ALASAN UTAMA KELUARGAKU HANCUR?! AYAHKU DENGAN WANITA LAIN, IBUKU DENGAN PRIA LAIN! HANYA KARENAKU MEREKA TAK MELEPAS STATUS SUAMI ISTRI, KATAKAN PADAKU!" Gumiya berteriak lantang, uratnya nampak, suaranya serak hampir putus. Rinto terpaku.

"Apa, Rinto, apa? Kau dan aku berbeda, kau tahu? Kau di keluarga bahagia aku ada di keluarga yang tak pernah ada. Kau tahu bagaimana sakitnya melihat Ibumu sendiri pulang dengan pria lain? Melihat ayahmu sendiri di kamar dengan perempuan lain? Melihat mereka bertengkar hebat, lalu kembali tersenyum setelah kau sendiri mengatakan 'aku pulang'?" Rinto menggeleng dalam tundukan kepala.

Tidak.

Rinto tidak tahu rasanya.

Tapi Rinto merasakan sakitnya.

"Apa Rinto, apa? Kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku? Adikku, Rinto, adikku. Satu-satunya keluarga yang masih tersenyum tulus padaku, hamil. Dan kau tahu siapa yang menghamilinya? GURU BEJADNYA SENDIRI! DAN SEKARANG HIDUPNYA HANCUR! KAU TAHU PERASAANKU?! AKU HANCUR! FRUSTASI! DEPRESI, DAN SEGALANYA!" Gumiya berteriak dan berteriak, serak tak jadi penghalang. Pertama kali Gumiya seperti ini.

"Kau dan aku berbeda. Kau bisa lihat ada jarak antara kita, kau tahu? Kita tidak sama. Kau beruntung! Akulah si payah. Aku ingin mati, aku lelah, aku lelah, aku ingin mati. Aku sudah-"

"MEMANG ADA JARAK! AKU MASIH BERUSAHA MENCARI JEMBATAN ANTARA KITA TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBANGUN BENDUNGAN?!" Gumiya terbeliak. Nafasnya tercekat. Tak ada ucapan barang sekata yang mampu Ia katakan.

Sekon selanjutnya, Gumiya tersenyum.

"Maaf, karena sudah membangun bendungan. Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar lelah." Jarak semakin jauh, jauh, jauh, tergerus waktu. Pupil Rinto kembali mengecil. Bayangan-bayangan imajinier mengenai senyum tulus Gumiya berputar dalam benaknya.

 _Samar, samar, ada suara seorang perempuan yang berteriak histeris. Lalu disahuti suara dengar getar kaget dan ngeri._

Euforianya terpenuhi oleh gelak tawa Gumiya. Dulu, dulu, itu dulu. Gumiya masih tertawa riang gembira bersamanya. Tak ada jarak antara mereka. Siang dan malam di lalui sekarang.

"Di mana kau menemukan jembatan?" Dan Gumiya sudah mengatakan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

"GUMIYA!"

"LELAKI ITU TERJUN DARI LANTAI 14!"

"KYAA!"

.

.

.

Ingatan dua tahun lalu terus menghantui Rinto. Di saat termangu menikmati semilir angin dalam sepi, memori itu kembali berputar. Dan Rinto baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Kejadian mengerikan yang direka ulang oleh otaknya; Rinto menggigil, ngilu dirasa.

Ada jarak antara Rinto dan Gumiya. Rinto dapat melihat jarak itu dengan kasat mata. Banyak usaha bunuh diri yang Gumiya lakukan. Terakhir kali, Gumiya mencoba memutus urat nadinya, dan berakhir kritis di rumah sakit.

Dan sejak itu, Rinto berkaul tak akan pernah melepas tatapannya dari Gumiya barang sesekon. Bahkan dalam tidurpun, Rinto selalu berusaha terjaga.

Iya, Rinto memang bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya memani Gumiya 24 jam tanpa henti, Rinto bisa dianggap apa oleh Gumiya? Rinto tak ingin lagi Gumiya melakukan hal berbahaya. Senjata tajam jenis apapun Rinto bisa tahu bahwa Gumiya memilikinya.

Kini hati Rinto hancur sudah. Tak tersisa barang sedikitpun. Rinto terlalu sakit melihat Gumiya. Rasa sakit Gumiya bagai tersalurkan padanya.

Kenangan itu muncul lagi. Masa-masa di mana Rinto hancur sepenuhnya, di mana ada corak merah yang memenuhi ruang dalam langit birunya. Di mana otaknya terasa berhenti bekerja. Di mana visual visual membuatnya mati rasa.

Saat itu Rinto hancur. Sakit tak terkira yang Ia rasakan membawanya pada nasib sama seperti yang Gumiya alami. Rasa sakit yang dipicu kesakitan Gumiya membuatnya buta akan dunia. Membuatnya abu-abu dalam batas hidup dan mati.

Rinto hanya terlalu sayang, pada temannya, Gumiya miliknya, sahabat sehidup _semati_ nya.

"Tunggu aku di seberang, Gumiya."

Rinto, Revolver 38, peluru, dan jurang.

Rinto siap membangun jembatan. Jembatan di antara dirinya dan Gumiya.

 **DOR!**

 _Bruk._

* * *

 _Ditemukan seorang mahasiswa dengan almamater Universitas Utauka yang tewas dengan luka tembak di kepala, tergeletak bersimbah darah di sebuah jurang. Kuat dugaan bahwa mahasiswa berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu tewas bunuh diri. Korban bernama Kagamine Rinto, diduga depresi karena kematian temannya yang bernama Nakajima Gumiya dua tahun lalu karena bunuh diri melompat dari kamar apartemennya di lantai 14. Korban sempat menjadi saksi atas kasus bunuh diri tersebut.  
_

* * *

A/N

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA GUMIYAKU SAYANG RINTOKU SAYANG MAAFKAN AKU, SAYANG /KENAPA

Hae Kak Arn, kuberi garam spesial dari peternak angsa yang kembali berjaya setelah sang idola akan **menikah** dengan seorang perempuan. Gimana kabar anu, deadline anu dan ospeknya? #KENAPAANU. Semoga suka, ya. Dan maaf ini telat banget huhu. Dan kalau kurang salty maafkan, saltynya sudah tumpah di rant #YHA

Dan seperti biasa, Arischa datang dengan ending gantung. Huehuehuehue silahkan berimajinasi untuk hasil yang reader bayangkan. Agar lebih kompleks(?) / AUTHOR JAHAT / ENGGA

Terakhir, terimakasih sudah membaca. RnR?

Arischa.


End file.
